Silver Coins
by GreenOnBlack
Summary: The story of friendship and hardships. Days become months, months become years. The story of Usagi, the guardian of something ancient, and Yami, the future pharoah of Egypt, as they take the steps towards their destiny.
1. prolouge

Silver Coins

~ Prologue ~

By: Dragon_wing

****

I don't own YU-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon. _Sigh_. Although I wish I did!! 

__

I wonder how life would be like if all the hunky guys from animes would suddenly come alive! Whoa! I DEFINETLY CALL FIRST DIBS!

****

Quote of the day ~ _Be the change you foresee in the world!_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Deep in the Sahara Desert, far away from civilization, a tall, young man stood in the midst of the newly constructed monk temple. The man, from the outside, looked as if he was no more than 24 years old, but was actually 86. Back those ages, being the ripe age of 85 was called ancient, an antique.

The unusual thing was, was that he stood alone inside the temple that was built for hundreds of people. Another thing was that he was holding a worn, brown sac in his hands, holding it as if he was cradling a newborn baby. 

If one cared to listen carefully, they would hear him whispering to the wind, "I have guarded you for nearly a century now, but it is time for me to leave this dimension and enter the next. You shall be safe for this is holy ground. Later, five guardians shall appear and guard over you. Then…, you shall have no worries, for if they stay in this area surrounding this temple, they shall remain immortal, unable to die. That is, until it is the time for the death of this world and era. Do not worry, they shall safeguard you carefully, for if they did not, then the evils of earth would gather around, trying to obtain your great powers."

After he had said his speech, he untied the golden rope around the pouch and unceremonly dumped the contents onto the little field in the temple. As the contents fell onto the ground, they sparkled twisting in the air, all of them omitting silver flashes, all except for one. That unusual one sparkled with golden light. When examined closely, one would be shocked at the fact that the man had been talking to twenty coins, all silver except for the golden one. Even though the silver coins flashed brilliantly, they paled in comparison by the glare of the gold coin flashing with all its glory.

As soon the so-called 'young' man released his burden of their clothes prison, he turned and walked away, only to spare but one glance over his back. That hot summer night, as the man laid in his bed, slumbering, he slowly slipped into the realm of the dead. As soon as he did, a flash of light appeared around him, and as it dimmed, you would see that the physical body of the 'young' man was no more. In its place, was the body of an old man—the face with its own set of wrinkles, but you could see a hint of a smile, a smile that smiled for the joy of being released from his life long duty.

At the same moment the man had died, outside in the 'coin field', the gold coin gleamed once more in the dark night, basking in the light of thousands of stars, and glowed no more. That is, until nearly hundreds of years later, when a petite blond female had held it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Well…how'd you like that? I knoe, I knoe…there's no mention of SM or YGO, but I promise, SM would appear in the next chapter. This is only the prologue (_DUH!_)! please R&R and tell me what you think! If there's anything you want…just tell me and I'll try to make your dream into a reality! Jokes!! C ya all l8ter!


	2. 1

Chapter 1

By: Dragon-wing

****

Ok, first of all I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon. Second of all, if I did, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING A FANFIC ABOUT IT!! I WOULD BE MAKING A TV SHOW ABOUT IT!!!! 

Sorrie, sorrie, lost my temper at those people who think that _I_, a tiny person in the world of millions, would actually OWN million dollar TV shows!

****

QUOTE OF THE DAY: "Life is whatever you make of it!"

Anywayz…on to the story…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Usagi Tsukino stood in the midst of the dry Sahara Desert; light, shimmering sand gently swirled near the ground; the hot sun blazing down on her. The sounds of her footsteps were muffled from the sand, as she turned and headed towards the only building seen in miles; the old abandoned temple for monks.

The only sound heard in this rural land, besides the clacking of her sandals on the path of stone, were the screeching of hunting birds above – … that is, until the sounds of her friend calling for her pierced the air. "Usa–chan! Where are you?! Yakuti–kun's going to be burning chili mad at you if you don't come back here!!"

With that, the said individual increased her pace to a fast jog. As her friend spotted her climbing up the grey stairs of the religious building, her friend cried out, "Where WERE you?!? Come on! We have to get1 back to the 'coin field' before the other's see us slacking of!" and with that, the duo fell silent, with only their rustling ankle-length white robes disturbing the silence as they rushed to their destination. "SAFE!" they cried out in union, a moment before the rest of the guardians of the coins entered the field.

Usagi surveyed her friends with an eerie unblinking stare…

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Umashi Mui, aka Uma-chan, was a tall, lithe girl at the age of early 17 but her outer appearance actually looked about 15 years old. She had short, coal black flowing hair with brown eyes that were like window to her soul, that is, until she shuts the shutters especially when a dangerous situation occurred. When this happened – Usagi had learned this the hard way – it was best to leave her alone.

Next was Imana Yuko, aka Ima-chan. She was a petite brunette haired girl at the age of 16 but looked a lot younger, with dainty hands and feet. But like the old saying said,_ 'Never judge a book by its cover.' _Even though she may look small and fragile, she was an aggressive and outgoing person that could be dangerous especially with weaponry.

Soonowa Fuigigomo, aka Suno-kun, was a tall, thin 18 year old blonde guy with a nice built. Though he was friendly and kind enough, the positive side of him was balanced by his negative – his gigantic ego. Like the previous others, he looked years younger than his 18 years.

And definitely last but NOT least, Yukuti Bansaka, aka Yakuti-kun. He was a built 18 year old, a red haired young man. 'It was probably his red hair which contributed to his short temper,' Usagi reflected. One could say that he was the man of many females' dreams. He had the 'perfect body' in the prime of condition; a girl could not help but notice that. And as the same as the previous, he looked much younger than he really was.

Usagi herself was a petite, blonde haired girl with an average height for a 17 year old. Her hair was up to her back. One glance at her and a stranger would think of her as naïve. But if the stranger cared to spare just a second glance, they would conclude that she was _anything_ but naïve. She has eyes of ocean blue that seem to hold shrouded mysteries of the world. It would seem, to a person that looks deep into her eyes would be certain that one would gain the key to the world, would be the one that would understand the universe the best.

The reason that they all looked a lot younger than they really are was because the old temple was a sacred, magical place where who ever was there would never age unless they leave the area. These five friends were the keepers of the twenty coins that laid scattered around the field in which they kept guard; especially the golden coin, for it had magical properties, like healing.

The field in which the five guardians guard the twenty coins is a field situated in the middle of the temple. It is an open area with gray stone walls with entrances and exits surrounding it all around. But in one side of the wall was a rusted bared double-doored gate. This gate was located in the back of the temple, facing the setting sun and the undisturbed land of the sand.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Usagi was broken out of her train of thought when Suno-kun snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Hey Usa-chan, snap out of it will you? We have work to do!" With that, the five guardians separated from the little group they had formed underneath the old stone gateway, each going to a different corner of the field. 

They stood their on guard, silently, each one of them. Their eyes flashed in the sun, hair billowing in the wind. All of them posed, motionless, in the shades, each leaning against a tree or wall. The sun slowly made its course in the sky, and as it moved directly above the five friends, signalizing that it was noon, each the guardians dispatched themselves from their current located and moved towards one end of the wall where they sout out comfort from what little shade there was. After an hour of resting and feasting on grapes, dates, and figs, they moved back towards their previous locations, still not talking. 

As the sun's last rays disappeared into the horizon, each of them moved away and out of the field where they have been standing for the whole day. As soon as they where out of there, the buzz of chatter soon began. _…sigh…_ "When do you think that we are allowed to go venture out of the area and travel to other places? To meet other people and make new friends?" said Usagi. "I don't know…I honestly don't know," Umashi replied sullenly, "I'm so bored of the same routine that goes on, and on, and on, and…well, you get my point. Well, anyways, lets not think about and let's just forget it. Come on…let's go to our rooms. I am in desperate need of a bath and some beauty sleep!" "Same here!" Imana butted in. With that, the three girls headed to the washroom and later on, towards their respective bedrooms.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/NEXT DAY (IN THE AFTERNOON)/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

There they were again, in the same old positions, guarding over the coins possessively, each one of them bored out of their minds, but did their duty anyways. Out of nowhere, the five of them heard a faint noise of muffles horse hooves trotting. As the rhythmic sounds of multiple horses grew louder, the friends each glanced at each other, startle, but composed themselves and stared out at the back gate.

There, they saw three horses that looked as if they were accustomed to long-distance running. On the top of each of them, was a rider in a rider in a light tan/beige shirt and cowboy pants._ [I knoe, I knoe…there was no such thing as cowboys 5000 years ago but what can I do? I don't know what else to put…]_ As they watched, the three riders leapt out of their saddles in union. Before the three strangers could open their mouths to speak, Yakuti spoke out harshly, his voice laced with a tint of malice and hostility, "who are you, what are you doing here, and why? State your purpose and leave!"

"Whoa man, calm down! We're just some cowboys that are just going out into the east. We were passin' by, an' saw this building that was isolated frum da rest of da world, ya know? So since we being some mighty curious people, we decided ta take a look around! Say now…would you people by any chance have some water? We're sorta runnin' low on water here…" responded the man in the middle defiantly. 

Then, out of the blue, the man on the left, exclaimed loudly, "Hey, hey, hey! What do we have here? What's those glistening stuff over there in dat field?" Without waiting for an answer, the answered his own question, "Dat's money isn't it?" He greedily eyed the shining coins that gleamed in the sun's beams. 

The three men, seemed to have made a silent agreement with each other, silently nodding to each other ever so slightly, faced the five people that were on the other side of the gate. The man on the right spoke out roughly, "Ok, you uncivilized people. We'll leave you all alone, doin' whatever you guys do if you'll hand over those coins over there. We're doin' you all a favor you know that? Since you live in the opening, you don't need the money. So if you give it to us, we'll release you of the burden of havin' those coin and take it with us got that? We have a deal or what?"

"No deal," spoke out Soonowa suddenly. "Fine, if you don't want to hand them over the easy way, then pity you…could we'll take'em the hard way," called out Middle-Man. And with that, two of them climbed the gate while the third stayed behind with a gun pointing towards the five people. The two men that were now over the gate, turned and began to unlock the gate to let their third companion on the other side to enter. But before they could complete the task, Imana and Yakuti stepped forward and bashed the two men's heads together causing them to lose consciousness. 

As the third man from the other side of the gate began to move his finger to click the 'safety' off of the gun, Umashi's dry voice stopped him before he could start pumping out the bullets from the weapon. "If you want your friends to live, don't even _think_ about doing what you're about to try to do! And we would not give you those coins even if you made us the rulers of Egypt. We'll give you your friends back, but don't _ever_ come back. 'Cause if you do, then you'll get a very slow and painful death…which includes you having to lose as much blood as could get possibly do, before dying. Got that? And if you do any funny business, then you'll regret it forever!"

After she had said her little 'speech', Usagi put her hand in the direction of the pile of unaware people and with a wave of her hand, the bodies floated to the air, over the gate, and plopped them non too gently onto the stone path in front of the now stunned man. And then, she uttered one word, " Leave." As soon as she growled out that single word, the man promptly but clumsily loaded the bodies of his now almost wakened but sluggish friends onto a horse, and sped away. But not before yelling out over his shoulders, "you can't keep us away forever! The only way to keep us away from that field is to splatter the blood of the 'devils of the night,' the ones that devour the flesh of mankind, all over yourselves and I don't think you wanna do dat. So when you least suspect it, we're gonna come and get those coins for ourselves ta have!"

After the menace had faded into the sunset, Yakuti turned and faced the other four grimly, "I think we should do something 'bout that. And Usa-chan, Uma-shan, and Ima-chan? Go to the special storage room and get a bowl of 'demon's' blood. If what that man said was true, them we have to be ready. Soonowa, let's go to the balcony hat faces the back gate and the field. That way we can keep guard until the girls can join us with the blood." The females sprinted of to get to the storage quickly while the rest walked swiftly up the stairs to the balcony.

As the girls neared the 'special' storage room, they slowed down, reluctant to be the one that open the door that has been seen for many years. At last Umashi found her courage deep down inside of her and muttered a few sentence in a language so ancient that it as been forgotten by all except for a chosen few. After she had said those forgotten words, the door creaked open, the dust sparkling in the last flickers of the sun, and the procession stepped inside.

Inside, the girls shivered, breathing the stale air that has never been breathed for decades and looked around. At last, Usagi spotted a sealed jar with a strange pattern around its mouth. She carefully picked it up and peered inside. The liquid in the ancient jar was murky and maroon, almost a dark purple. She glanced up at her nervous companions and said softly, " I have it. Let's go." With that, the three friends headed out and sealed the room with an enchantment and started up the stairs that led towards the balcony in which the two boys were.

The instance Yakuti saw them emerging from the darkness that covered the stairway, he said in a monotone, " Did you find it?" "Yea." "Ok everyone, this is what we do. We stay here on this balcony until the first rays of the sun. If they don't appear by then, then I don't think they will ever come back again. But if they _do_, then Usagi will float them up onto this balcony and will make them watch us smear the demon's blood onto our whole body." Then he paused before continuing, "Do you guys really want to do this? Do you know the consequences?" and they all answered, "Of course." In their cry of agreement to the plan, none of them realized that Usagi hesitated slightly before saying yes. 

Time was running out and the plan was made. It was close to the mark of two before any of them heard the rustling of clothes other than their own, even with their unnatural hearing. They straightened up, each looking vividly alert. As they squinted down the railing of the balcony, they saw three shadowy figured 'trying' to creep into the yard without being seen. Obviously the robbers plans did not work out as expected for even from the area in which the five friends were, they could hear the Right-Man hissing out, "Stop it! One of you are stepping of the fingers!"

After Yakuti nodded at Usagi, she directed her right palm at the three robbers and made them float to the place where the five silent ones have been standing for the whole night. As the men stuttered in confusion, Soonowa silenced them by saying, "You said that you would only leave us alone if we cover ourselves with the blood of the man-eating beasts? Well, so I gather that you know the consequences for doing that? Those once we cover ourselves with the blood, we instantly becoming those demons themselves once the blood dries, right? Well, I just wanted you to know that we are willing to do the sacrificing of our humanity to guard what is rightfully ours."

With Usagi holding the strangers in place with her powers, the rest of the guardians began smearing the blood all over themselves. The horrified strangers heaved the remains of their stomach and as Usagi took pity on them and released her control over them, they staggered blindly over to the stairway and bolted out and leapt onto their horses. These three robbers where then never seen again in those parts of the world.

Usagi watched her friends in horror alarm. They were transforming in front of her very eyes. As the blood dried, it was soaked into their skin, leaving it the color of rotting flesh. And Usagi knew that she was only able to stay with her friend for 30 more minutes before their appetites start controlling them and devour her. She swiftly ran to the water pump and filled a giant bucket with pure water and lugged it up towards the balcony. She whimpered out with tears streaming down her face, "Minna, here's some water for you to wash in. You know that the less blood dried on you, the less you feel the need to have human flesh and will be more humanoid, though I will have to leave you all in half an hour."

Uma-chan, her best friend since forever, looked at her in sorrow and whispered out, " Don't worry, we'll be ok. I promise, on behalf of all of us, that we will never eat you and will stay away from this holy temple, for I know that we do not want to live forever. Although this will go against the demons' nature, and will be incredibly hard for us to do so, we will. Go quickly now, for time is running out! Go and run as far away as you can and don't look back. And please," it was here where her voice broke, "please remember us as we were before and not as we are now!"

Usagi looked at each of her friends' faces and resisted to urge to hug them all, for she knew that if she did, then the blood would be stained onto her and she would also become one of the cursed. The turned and fled, down the stone stairs and into the field. She reached to gates, but as an afterthought, she headed back and grabbed five coins with her. Then she turned and escaped out of the temple. She ran as quick as a water in a waterfall, and it was not until five minutes later when she slowed down to regain her energy, four unearthly howls of the cursed broke the serene night air. She started in surprise and began to flee again, in the direction of Egypt where the young prince, Yami, lived. Unknown to her, one of the coins she has inside one of her pockets was the golden coin. It finally flashed once since a hundred years ago and dimmed and the petite blonde haired girl reached the outskirts of Egypt.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

****

Kk everyone, here is the long-waited first chapter to Silver Coins. Yes I knoe, I knoe…I haven't updated since…since… well, what do you knoe? I forgot! Hehe (insert typical Goku grin). Hey don't you think that the story so far is original? Just to tell ya…this all come from a dream! Kool huh? Well anywayz…tell me what you think and please R & R!

See ya all l8ter...!


	3. 2

Silver Coins 2

By dragon-wing3

Ok ppl…yea yea yea, I didn't update for a loooonnnnngggg time and I hope your not angry with me…(insert hopeful look)…

Just to let you knoe…**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR YU-GI-OH! **(Throws chairs and pencils at people that think I do… "Whoops! Hehee…I'm really sorry I hit you with the baseball bat sir…sir…? HELP ME! HE'S GONNA KILL MEEE!")

And to all those ppl that think that I spelt know wrong…its because I did it on purpose!!! _Knoe knoe knoe knoe knoe knoe BWAHAHA_

Anime Girl18 ~ _Ok ok! No need to threaten me anymore! I update! ^_^_

Ahknee/Kitteen ~ _you better believe it! It all came from a dream…well, chapter 1 did anyways…_

Silver Moon Princess ~ _Mwhahahahhahaaaaaa*cough cough* cliffhangers rule!_

x-silver-saffire-x ~ _hey just to let you know…I spelt knoe (as I spelt it) like that purposely…yea I know wat ur probably thinking rite now… 'that girl sure is weird!' Yup! I'm on a permanent sugar high!_

Yami Nocturna ~ _all a dream, all a dream…= )_

Minna-chan ~ _hey …Warnings: ONE swear word!!*gasp*_

****

Quote of the Day: _"If the heart of a man is depressed, the mist is dispelled when a woman appears"_

Now… on with the story…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

__

+++RECAP+++

Usagi watched her friends in horror, alarmed. They were transforming in front of her very eyes. As the blood dried, it was soaked into their skin, leaving it the color of rotting flesh. And Usagi knew that she was only able to stay with her friend for 30 more minutes before their appetites start controlling them and devour her. She swiftly ran to the water pump and filled a giant bucket with pure water and lugged it up towards the balcony. She whimpered out with tears streaming down her face, "Minna, here's some water for you to wash in. You know that the less blood dried on you, the less you feel the need to have human flesh and will be more humanoid, though I will have to leave you all in half an hour."

Uma-chan, her best friend since forever, looked at her in sorrow and whispered out, " Don't worry, we'll be ok. I promise, on behalf of all of us, that we will never eat you and will stay away from this holy temple, for I know that we do not want to live forever. Although this will go against the demons' nature, and will be incredibly hard for us to do so, we will. Go quickly now, for time is running out! Go and run as far away as you can and don't look back. And please," it was here where her voice broke, "please remember us as we were before and not as we are now!"

Usagi looked at each of her friends' faces and resisted to urge to hug them all, for she knew that if she did, then the blood would be stained onto her and she would also become one of the cursed. The turned and fled, down the stone stairs and into the field. She reached to gates, but as an afterthought, she headed back and grabbed five coins with her. Then she turned and escaped out of the temple. She ran as quick as a water in a waterfall, and it was not until five minutes later when she slowed down to regain her energy, four unearthly howls of the cursed broke the serene night air. She started in surprise and began to flee again, in the direction of Egypt where the young prince, Yami, lived. Unknown to her, one of the coins she has inside one of her pockets was the golden coin. It finally flashed once since a hundred years ago and dimmed and the petite blonde haired girl reached the outskirts of Egypt.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Day1

As Usagi reached edge of Egypt, she slowed down. Dawn had appeared and she found herself walking towards the center of the capital city where the royal family lived. As Usagi passed by a river she cried out in joy for she had been thirsty and dirt-ridden the whole time. After she had splashed herself with the cool and refreshing liquid, she moved on again. As she strolled down a dirt street admiring the glorious and magnificent buildings of Egypt, she soon spotted a tiny shop with accommodations on the top floor. She hesitated before going in, but going in she did. 

As she stepped inside, there was an old man standing behind a counter of little trinkets that he sold. With her eyes cool and her head held high, he immediately presumed that the girl in front of him was of the higher class. "Ma'am? How may I help you today?" said the man in a pleasant voice. "I was wondering if you had an accommodations that I could use right now? Any that is single, with a window that faces the streets?" "Of course, but I have only one of those rooms left and it is quite expensive." 

"Well then, will this do?" with that, Usagi reached into her robe had took out one shiny silver coin. The man gasped. He took the money with one hand and examined it. He silently confirmed to himself that this woman was indeed of the upper class and probably came from a rich family. He said, "Ma'am? With this single coin, you can not only have accommodations but also have new Egyptian clothing and accessories if you wish. It is quite certain that you are not from this country, yes?" " You are correct and yes, I would like new clothing." 

With that, the old man led her up the wooden stairs and handed her the key to unlock her new room…and she smiled in satisfaction at what she saw. She thanked the inn/storekeeper and said that she would go downstairs for the clothing after she refreshes herself. When the man left, Usagi jumped onto the bed and thought, " After I getting the clothing from downstairs, I shall go and find out more about this city."

Usagi went back downstairs and the man gave her a chest full of 'necessities.' He had told her his name, Seenkh-Wah, and then told a young man to help her carry it up stair and when Usagi was alone in the room again, she pecked inside to chest. Her eyes widened in surprise, for inside she saw leather sandals, snowy sheer linen robes, wide sashes with all different colors, and a warm cloak. It also included eye-paint, a thing that all Egyptians considered as necessary for a proper appearance, cosmetics, fragrances and oils. And she quickly changed into her new clothing, her beige colored sash wound twice around her tiny waist, her hair brushed and delicately oiled, her cosmetic put on, eyelids painted, and golden bands for her arms and ankles. She also slipped on a turquoise collar necklace that brought out the blue in her eyes and her new leather sandals on her tiny feet.

Unbeknown to her, while she was dressing, the prince of Upper and Lower Egypt was in the bottom floor of the inn. The owner of this little shop and the prince were close friends. "Ah, my dear Yami, what a nice surprise to see you again. We haven't talked since three full moons ago. I had thought that something bad had happened to you…not that anything would happen with your guards everywhere," Seenkh-Wah called out in greeting. "No, I don't think that I have gone and died as you might have been thinking," then Yami noticed the shopkeeper put away boxes of clothing back into the storage room. " Seenkh-chan, why were those boxes that contain women clothing out?" "Ahhh Yami," began Seenkh, "you see, I have just receive a rich lady guest that would be having her accommodations here upstairs. She is quite beautiful and if I were 30 years younger, then I would try to court her myself. But alas, there goes my dream," he sighed dramatically.

"Oh please, my friend," Yami started again sarcastically, "of course you will. Anyways, have you heard? My parents are forcing me to find a bride quickly for they said," and here Yami mimicked them with a high squeaky voice, " 'my son, we need a heir for the throne after you go into the afterworld!.' Anyways, is this lady you say friendly" "Well, she seemed friendly enough when I met her just a few moments ago, and I'm not sure if she card duels Yami. If you want to find out, then go and ask her, though I doubt that she does. She doesn't seem the type," answered the prince's old friend. Yami sighed in disappointment. "Oh well…it's not as if she and I would ever meet. I am a prince while she is someone beneath me. Tell me, my friend, is she from around here?" "No, she is not. The clothes she wore before are foreign and strange to me. That was why you saw me putting those boxes away earlier. She had paid me quite generously and I had gave her some Egyptian robes," replied Seenkh with a chuckle.

Yami then looked out of the store and saw the setting sun. "Well, my dear friend, I better get going back to the palace if I don't want to be missed by my family. I shall see you soon," and with that, he turned and walked out of the little humble dwelling and strolled towards the palace. And as he got nearer to the palace, he began to shift into stealth mode, trying to blend into the shadows that the dying sun was casting. As soon as he reach a secluded spot outside of the palace. He opened a tiny hidden door at the side of his home_ (more like a gigantic mansion…) _and slipped inside. Since he had to sneak out of the palace without guards to visit his friend, he now had to sneak back inside without notice so that his parents would not feel the need to yell and scold him. He hated having guards all around him, since it gave him no privacy. But what could he do? He was to prince of Egypt and soon to-be king after all.

After she was finished dressing, she bounced down the stairs again. As she walked out of the store, she heard Seenkh called out to her, "My lady, where are you going? It is dangerous to go out at this hour even though this is a well-respected neighborhood." She called back to the concerned man, " I'll be fine. I just want to do a little exploring today before I retire for the night."

As she walked out, she thought of her friends. She grew melancholy and gloomy. She remembered that her friends have now became monsters and that they would never see each other again. They had so many fun times together, laughing together, cried together…As she walked around, she noticed the same river that she had seen earlier that day. She sat beside it and twirled her fingers on the surface of the clear substance. She looked around and decided that she liked this place. It was sort of like a little sanctuary of peace, silence, and nature. The place where she had sat down was surrounded by trees and birds sang lustily _(no…this isn't one of those _desire_ thingies here…perverts…)_ into the air.

The moon was starting to appear, so she quickly got up and left the isolated area. She whirled around and headed back towards her new home. After she entered to inn and yawned a 'good night' to the kind old man, she headed upstairs and changed into an Egyptian night gown Seenkh and offered to her. She turned towards the bed and climbed on. But the pillow, which she was not accustomed to, was uncomfortable and hard. For in Egypt, the weather was hot and they did not use the big fluffy pillows like the Syrians. At last, she fell into a deep sleep without a single dream, save for a vision of sweets and food and flash of a vision off her friends.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Day2

It was the beginning of the next day. The sun was burning down on the earth, casting a warm glow on the surface. The residents of Egypt rose from their couches _(Egyptians refer to beds as couches…) _and started their work again. Usagi awoke from her slumber and yawned. She sat up from the place where she had been sleeping in and walked across the room. She blindly reached into her wardrobe and dressed herself sleepily. Just as she was about to put on her shoes and head outside, she stopped. She thought back to the conversation Seenkh and she had the night before and just as rapidly stripped and put on her nightgown. For he had explained to Usagi that the people with a high rank had many slaves and servants and if you did not have any, then you were of the common people and not worthy of many luxuries.

And so, Usagi sat back down onto her couch, leaning one lank elbow onto an arm on the edge and clapped her hands twice for a servant. The servant girl, no more than 12 years old, came through the door with her right hand touching her left shoulder _(in ancient Egypt, the people their show respect to a person with a higher ranking than their own by doing that…)_. Usagi looked at the little brown girl with a small smile and said, "Little Laih, did thou wait long? Then please help me bathe and change my clothing." After the warm and soothing bath she had, Laih began to give Usagi a massage and dressed her in her snow-white robes, freshly painted her eyelids and oiled her hair. Then, for a moment Laih left the spacious room, only to come back with a tray of fruit for Usagi to 'perfume her mouth' _(…in ancient Egypt, they called breakfast "perfume of the mouth"…they also did not think of it as a meal…)_ and a pitcher of milk entwined with blue lilies.

After Usagi had finished, she swiftly strides downstairs. She turned to Seenkh and told him, "My dear sir, I shall be heading out to go buy a horse. Could you tell me where I may go find a horse that is strong, swift and nimble and where I am allowed to keep it?" "Well," the ancient yet energetic man replied, "there is such a place where you could by horses at the end of the road by the blacksmith. And my lady, I suggest that you leave your horse in the stable here where you may be able to check on it every now and then." "My thanks, friend. I shall see you later in the day." After she said that, she stepped outside, her Egyptian dress billowing after her.

With her sandals hitting the stone path with a sense of sureness, she heads towards the place that the old man had described. There, the owner of the horse shelter and the horses themselves greeted her. He eagerly showed her around and let her look at all the geldings, mares, colts, fillies and stallions the place had. Everywhere her head turned, her vision was filled with palominos, chestnuts, creams, bays, browns and sometimes, though rarely, she saw a white or black. It was near noon when she found the horses she had been looking for. But the problem was, was that she only need one horse. They were both tall for pure Arabian horses and had long legs with a small elegant head and wispy mane and tail. One of them was the color of a starless and moonless night in the frost of winter _(…black…)_ and the other was the color of the wings of a swan _(…white…)_ save for a black sock on the behind left leg. Both were around the age of two, while the black was a strong, war-like stallion, the white was an elegant, small-boned mare. 

Feeling torn between which one to get, she went to a nearby brook and decided if the water was to splash her on her left leg, she would choose the white horse and vise versa. After a few minute, with her right leg soaking wet and leading a tall black horse, she stepped onto a small boulder and leapt onto her newly bought stallion. She rode the black stallion to the owner and handed him one golden coin, but the owner seeing the pure gold coin offered to him, he told the lady to follow him into the tack room. There he said, "My lady, you have been overly generous by your offer for that horse. So, to make it a better price, I would like to offer you the tack for the horse." Usagi thanked the owner and immediately strolled to a golden-yellow set of tack. "Ah…excellent choice, lady. That would match the horse perfectly. I shall put the tack on him for you." With that, he expertly placed the saddle, the reins, and adjusted the girth properly for Usagi.

She held the horse back as it eagerly mouthed the bit _(1)_, wanting to release the full extent of his speed. As the black stallion trotted down the wide dirt road lined with little incense trees, each with their own ball of earth_ (2)_, Egyptians turned and stared up at her for it was an uncommon site to see. That was because most or even, all noble and/or rich ladies rode in litters carried by Nubian bearers. As she gently pulled the horse to a stop, for the horse's mouth was sensitive still, Seenkh came out gaping at her. " Lady, why are you riding the horse? Shouldn't you get proper riding garments? Come here, friend and I will get some for you…free of charge of course, for a friend never takes money from another." "Thank you Seenkh." Seenkh rummaged around in one of his many boxes and finally pulled out a riding garment. "Well, this is the only riding attire I have. I don't think that you would want this since, as you could see, this is a man's riding clothes." "It's alright, I don't mind at all," she pleasantly responded, "If I just wear male clothes and act like one, then no one would know the difference, correct?" "You are entitle to your own choices but I still advise you not to do that." Usagi glanced at her older friend and simply said, "Thank you."

She gently kicked Black Ebony, as she affectionately named her newfound horse, into a trot into the stables behind the store. After putting away the tack and rubbing him down, she swiftly stepped out of the stables into the now afternoon sun; the buildings casting long shadows against the dirt road. She turned and left for her room where she would be able rest in private. When she entered her room and found the riding garments lying on top of her bed, she smiled and gave a mental thank you to Seenkh. Taking the clothes in her hands, she strolled to the closet and neatly hung them up. 

It was already hot outside and not many people were left out in the sun and even if there were, they were either hurrying to the destination to seek comfort from the shade or they were laborers. Lulled by the tranquility and comforting sunlight, Usagi fell into a peaceful sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Day 3

Usagi woke up to the chirping of exotic birds and the busy shouts of people from the nearby market. She rose and saw Laih standing beside her elegantly carved couch holding a bowl of figs and grapes. Usagi gestured to the 12-year-old girl to put it down onto the tiny round table of wood, and ate the fruits with her eyes closed for she was still very tired. After she was done, Laih helped bathe her, dress her in the sheer, white Egyptian dress and drew the black paint onto her eyelids. 

As soon as she saw Seenkh that morning, Usagi greeted him and told him, "Seenkh, I shall be riding Ebony today. You'll have no need to be worried." "I shall be worried the less, but if you say so, then I will respect your wishes." When she was about the step out into the light Ra _(3)_ had emitted, Seenkh called out to her, "Oi, Lady! Remember to change into your riding garments!" indeed, when Usagi looked down, she was not wearing them and she blushed with embarrassment. She trudged back up the stairs and closed the door to her room.

Reaching for the innermost and also the darkest corner of her closet, she dragged out a tiny chest equipped with a tiny golden lock. Reaching into her beige sash, her hand withdrew a key attached to a delicate chain that danced and sparkled in the sunlight. Pushing the key into the keyhole and twisting it, she unlocked the chest and pushed the top open. Inside laid her riding clothes, boots, a hat, and a tiny dagger to put into the insides of her footwear. She was about to put on her garments when a sudden thought came to mind. What about her hair? Her hair was long, too long to be concealed under a hat and was much too long to pass as an Egyptian, for Egyptian women had shoulder-length hair and males had short hair. With her mind decided, she picked up a pair of scissors in top of a table and facing the body-length mirror, she quickly but surely cut her hair to the traditional length of he women from this country. She faced at her reflection in wonderment. She looked like a whole different person, which was amazing since she had only cut her hair. 

Usagi immediately found a hair-tie from a pocket from her clothing before she came to Egypt and tied her hair up. She changed into her riding attire, placed the dagger into her boot, and placed her hair under her hat. Glancing at the mirror, she was amazed that she looked like one of those incredibly attractive males. She smiled at the mirror admiring how different she looked, exactly like a man too! Smiling in triumph having conquered that barrier, she stepped into the stable and arranged the tack into the right positions of the horse.

She swiftly stepped out into the now afternoon sun; the buildings casting long shadows against the dirt road. Strolling to the stable, she was suddenly stopped by a stable boy with his head bowed. "Sir, what could I do to help you?" "Please get the tack for the new horse, Black Ebony. I shall be riding him today." "Of course. But is that not the lady's horse?" "You are quite right, but she had willingly lent me her horse for today. In fact, we know each other quite well." "I am terribly sorry sir. I won't make that same mistake again. I shall go get the tack." _(You ppl do know what tack is right? No? Check the bottom. It'll tell you …(4)) _Usagi briskly walked towards her new horse and sighed in relief. If the stable boy had not gone away as quick as he did, her voice would've crack and he would've known it was a female. She had deliberately deepened her voice since her own was too high to pass as a male's. Ebony, realizing that the man standing in front of him was his new mistress, pushed his muzzle into her hand and nickered. 

The boy appeared and silently handed her the equipment. Usagi smiled at him and the stable boy stared at her, thinking how 'the male stranger's' smile lit up the place. He could imagine all the ladies and even court ladies going after him. Shaking his head, he looked at the stranger that was about 5'7, a head shorter than himself, and listened to the other boy. "How long have you been working here? You don't seem very old." 'Might as well answer the stranger's question,' the boy though, and said, " I haven't work here for very long, only a month, since I just recently turned 18. My parents want me to get married since I have been at a marriageable age for a long time. I don't think that you've had the same problem as me, since you look like a foreigner, am I right?" "Ah my friend, "came the reply, "you are correct with your assumption. I am neither an Egyptian nor had the misfortune of being forced to marry. I too, have aged another year recently, but I am only 17 years of age." The stable boy's eyes brightened, thinking of the possibility of having a new friend. "My name is Fuutai Maika. What is yours, if I am allowed to know your name?" "I am…" Usagi racked her brains for a name and blurted out, "Usuan Takada. It is a pleasure to meet you. But now I must go. It was a happy event that I was able to talk to you. Good day now, Fuutai." Usuan swung up onto the saddle and trotted away down the road._ (I'm going to call Usagi, Usuan whenever she's dressed like a guy, k?)_

Usuan swayed to the rhythm of Ebony's hoof beats. He closed his eyes as the gentle wind caressed his face. He trotted to the marketplace where it teemed with people and animals. Shouts and bargains floated above in the air as Usuan rode his horse in the crowd. As he did this, a flash of gold caught his eye and he turned to see what it was. It was the banner of a tiny quaint shop where many people were hoarding it. He rode to the store, hopped down the horse, and pushed his way through the crowd. Browsing through all the selections, he saw a necklace with the eye of Horus. Even though it did not look of great value, it was certainly a delicate piece of art made of some sort of metal. Usuan quickly bought the necklace and placed it around his neck without knowing why. He slid into his saddle again and rode off. 

He was riding Ebony when he heard a feminine scream down in a nearby alley. He kicked his horse and flew like the wind to the scene…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami was bored. No. He was about to die with weariness, when another of his father's advisors came into the room. Yami sat on the throne beside his father's as all of the king's council droned on and on about the food shortages in a small town, the increasing numbers of tomb robbers and what not. Yami looked out the window, staring out at the billowing tree branches. Through the haze of his boredom, he finally heard his father say that the meeting was adjourned. 

Carefully keeping his footsteps in a swift but silent pace, he briskly strolled through the busy halls full of servants to the royal stable where all of the royal family's personal horses were kept. Heading straight to his favourite horse, Pandii, a chestnut war-horse-in-training, Yami stroked the white star on the horse's forehead. He spoke to his horse as it nickered quietly, "Hey Pandii. I'm sorry for not coming earlier but I had to attend another one of Father's dumb meetings again. I'm going out for a bit, ok? But I can't take you with me or else someone would find out that I'm not in the palace. See you later boy!" Having already greeted his horse, Yami slinked out of the stable and ducked into the shadows. Heading to a tree close to the palace wall, he promptly climbed up the tree and leapt over the wall but not before changing his expensive garments for the clothes what common folks where.

Yami gazed around him in the market place, happy that he had been able to escape from the gilded prison called a home. As he did so, he spotted a black stallion very much like his Pandii except for the colouring. Yami did a quick over on the seemingly overpowering horse. 'Hmmm…long legs, good posture, small head, glossy look, powerful hindquarters… a awe inspiring horse I must say, although Pandii is much better of course," he though smugly. 

When he walked over to the horse to get a closer look, a young man probably no older than 20, jogged up to the horse, leapt up to the saddle and rode away. What made Yami want another look at the man was that he had a sort of feminine look on him, some women might call him pretty instead of handsome. Another thing that had caught his eye was that the owner of the horse was wearing a necklace that had the eye of Horus on it. He was musing where the boy had gotten the necklace when he found that his feet had taken him out of the market place on their own. He was about to head towards the nearby river when he heard a scream in an alley down the street. Yami sprinted towards the scream when he saw the mysterious rider ride past him and jumped of the saddle even before the horse had halted. Yami ran even faster and saw the boy had already disappeared into the alley. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…Usuan leaped off of his saddle and ran into the alley. There in front of his eyes was a gang of thieves taunting a young girl around the age of 16. "Hey fellas! Stop harassing the girl and go away!" Usuan spoke out loudly with confidence he did not feel. The five from the gang turned around and the leader replied in a scornful voice, "Well, well, well, look at what we have here. A little boy thinking that he could take us on." But he was interrupted when a new voice, deeper than the 'little boy's', spoke out, "Hey, you heard what the guy said, stop what ever you were doing and leave us alone or else you'll have to face me and the other guy!"

As the leader and Usuan turned to stare at the unknown person that had just entered, they saw a young blond man around the age of 18 or 19 leaning against the wall decked out in everyday clothing. "Hey punk, "the ring leader began, "leave before you get beaten into a pulp by us, ok? Now scram!" "Hm! Fat chance!" replied the mystery boy in a scathing response and shifted into a fighting position. Usuan grabbed the small knife hidden in the boots and bent his knees slight facing the gang. "Well have it your way then, boys!" cried out the ring-leader and the gang began to rush towards the two boys, the girl forgotten to a moment, hiding in a dark corner. Unknown to Usuan, his hair tie was straining under the weight of his hair and was about to snap in any second.

Usuan began to swipe his knife swiftly across the hand of one of the people of the gang, leaving only a light trickle of blood not wanting to permanently harm someone, although it did do its job. Using a quick second to reassure himself that the mysterious man was ok and that the girl was not hurt, he returned to hurting the rest of the gang members, trying only to temporary put them out of action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami was using his legs and hands to punch, kick and knee the gang members, though he did try not to knee them very hard since he knew how much that would hurt even if it was done gently. As he punched another of the gang in the face, he casted a look at the man wearing a hat fighting beside him to reassure him that his 'fighting mate' had not gone and died on him or something. Yami was not the bit least tired, for he had been in training for many years and his sensei taught him endurance. He was fighting to last of the remaining members as the rest of his beaten 'foes' crawled away with a defeated aura surrounding them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the blond had finished he turned to the Usuan and girl. "Are you two alright?" asked the mystery man. "Yea." "Yup" replied the both of them. "Hey, my name's Usuan Takada, what are your's?" Usuan asked them both. "Well, my name's Johina Mouyo,"the girl said, "and thank you helping me, but I have to go now or else my parents will worry about me." And with that, the girl got up and skipped away happy that she had gotten away scathe free. "Well, before I tell you who I am, promise that you would tell anyone all right? 'Cause I'm not supposed to be out here." "Alright, I promised," came to reply. "Ok, well I'm…hey look out! Behind you!" The mysterious man was interrupted because one of the members of the gang had came back for revenge and had swiped his knife at Usuan's head. Luckily the 'mystery man had warned him quick enough that he was able to duck to avoid harm. But as he ducked, his hat fell off and the knife slashed his heair tie, letting 'Usuan's' shoulder-legth blond hair cascade down. Feeling the shock of someone finding out her secret, Usagi took out her fury in the unfortunate man that had caused her unfortune. She turned to the mystery man with a grim face, the only thing she said was, "Shit!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the 'evil' man had cut Usuan's hair tie, Yami felt his jaws dropping. Usuan was a girl! Now he understood why Usuan looked pretty instead of handsome. He was actually a she! Although he knew he should've guess earlier, he was surprised that she had a war-horse instead of an elegant little mare. When 'Usuan' turned to face him with a defiant look on her face, she muttered under her breath, "Shit!" And Yami replied, _"You're a girl?!?"_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hey ppl, this chapter took me a long time to write cause I didn't have any idea how to continue…so please R&R and tell me what you think…like how I could improve and stuff like that…

Yea I know that this wasn't one of my best chapters and I thought that one chapter in what? 3 months? is not a tall order…

…So to put all you readers out of your misery, I decided to write a pretty weird chapter just to satisfy your needs! lol!

1-It is a piece of gear to ride a horse. it is a metal cylinder around the size of a human finger place inside a horses mouth. It is used to guide a horse in the right direction _(somehow…)_

2-This was part of a book called, 'Mara, Daughter of the Nile,' by Eloise Jarvis McGraw

3-Ra is an Egyptian god. He was the sun god

4-Tack is the equipment used for a horse, like a saddle, rein, stirrups…


	4. 3

Silver Coins 3

By: dragon-wing3

Hey there stranger! Its Christmas now and only a few days left before final exams and to tell you the truth…I am totally TERRIFIED! ***Groan*** but o well, one learns to live with it! Anyway…for all you people that were caught in that electricity outage thingie, I just wanted to say that it was h-e-double hockey sticks! Yucky! No TV OR computer! Life sucked when that happened. So…it was a pretty long time since I last updated so I thought that I should get out a new chapter…

****

Quote of the Week: A wise man takes years to exact revenge. 

So…to all those people that STILL think that I own any multi-billion dollar anything, like YU-GI-OH or Sailor Moon, then I suggest that they THROW THEMSELVES OUT THE WINDOW OFF THE CN TOWER CAUSE I DON'T OWN THEM!

__

Sharem ~ Lol…I try...^_^

Danfred ~ Yup! You were right…thanks! Now I could write better fics now! All thanks to you!

Heartlessmakoto ~ Dreams rule!!!!

Etoile noir ~ Thanks for the compliment! You better believe it…All a dream…all a dream…

And to all the other readers out there ~ thanks for reading my fics!

Anyway…on with the story…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Sat. Aug.16, 2003

*-*-*-*-…LAST TIME…*-*-*-*-

__

As the leader and Usuan turned to stare at the unknown person that had just entered, they saw a young blond man around the age of 18 or 19 leaning against the wall decked out in everyday clothing. "Hey punk, "the ring leader began, "leave before you get beaten into a pulp by us, ok? Now scram!" "Hm! Fat chance!" replied the mystery boy in a scathing response and shifted into a fighting position. Usuan grabbed the small knife hidden in the boots and bent his knees slight facing the gang. "Well have it your way then, boys!" cried out the ringleader and the gang began to rush towards the two boys, the girl forgotten to a moment, hiding in a dark corner. Unknown to Usuan, his hair tie was straining under the weight of his hair and was about to snap in any second.

Usuan began to swipe his knife swiftly across the hand of one of the people of the gang, leaving only a light trickle of blood not wanting to permanently harm someone, although it did do its job. Using a quick second to reassure himself that the mysterious man was ok and that the girl was not hurt, he returned to hurting the rest of the gang members, trying only to temporary put them out of action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami was using his legs and hands to punch, kick and knee the gang members, though he did try not to knee them very hard since he knew how much that would hurt even if it was done gently. As he punched another of the gang in the face, he casted a look at the man wearing a hat fighting beside him to reassure him that his 'fighting mate' had not gone and died on him or something. Yami was not the bit least tired, for he had been in training for many years and his sensei taught him endurance. He was fighting to last of the remaining members as the rest of his beaten 'foes' crawled away with a defeated aura surrounding them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the blond had finished he turned to the Usuan and girl. "Are you two alright?" asked the mystery man. "Yea." "Yup" replied the both of them. "Hey, my name's Usuan Takada, what are yours?" Usuan asked them both. "Well, my name's Johina Mouyo," the girl said, "and thank you helping me, but I have to go now or else my parents will worry about me." And with that, the girl got up and skipped away happy that she had gotten away scathe free. "Well, before I tell you who I am, promise that you would tell anyone all right? 'Cause I'm not supposed to be out here." "Alright, I promised," came to reply. "Ok, well I'm…hey look out! Behind you!" The mysterious man was interrupted because one of the members of the gang had came back for revenge and had swiped his knife at Usuan's head. Luckily the 'mystery man had warned him quick enough that he was able to duck to avoid harm. But as he ducked, his hat fell off and the knife slashed his hair tie, letting 'Usuan's' shoulder-length blond hair cascade down. Feeling the shock of someone finding out her secret, Usagi took out her fury in the unfortunate man that had caused her misfortune. She turned to the mystery man with a grim face; the only thing she said was, "Shit!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the 'evil' man had cut Usuan's hair tie, Yami felt his jaws dropping. Usuan was a girl! Now he understood why Usuan looked pretty instead of handsome. He was actually a she! Although he knew he should've guess earlier, he was surprised that she had a war-horse instead of an elegant little mare. When 'Usuan' turned to face him with a defiant look on her face, she muttered under her breath, "Shit!" And Yami replied, "You're a girl?!?" 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Usagi stared in despair now that her disguise was ruined and that she was discovered. 

When she first turned around to see the mystery man leaning against the wall of the alley, shrouded by the shadows, she thought nothing of him. Now that they stood at the entrance of the alley where sunlight was able to go, she saw that he had the look of a noble, even though she knew that that would be impossible, for he wore plain clothing. She saw that his spiky blond hair framed his flawless face and had piercing indigo eyes. He was lean and tall and Usagi guessed he was about 19 years of age. She guessed that he was already married since the people of Egypt were married young, by the age of 15. She herself was too old to not be married. Usagi saw that many females would call him handsome and with his body, for she could tell that he had not one bit of excess fat and could see the stomach muscles outline by the shirt he wore, that he was worthy to be drooled over. But Usagi was not a shallow person, so that even though he had aristocratic and admirable looks, she thought nothing about it.

"Yes, I am a female, and so? What about it?" Usagi demanded to know.

"_Ai!_ Nothing is wrong about that, but I am just a bit surprised, for I had not expected it. I have never met a woman that pretends to be male, nor one that could ride like one and fights like a man." Yami replied back. 

When Yami found out that Usuan was actually a woman, he could not believe it that he was deceived so easily. He was trained to spot little details like that, for if one was to miscalculate something, it could mean their lives when in battle. He saw that Usuan was actually a woman of shoulder-length blond hair, which was very uncommon in Egypt, for everyone had black hair except for a few exceptions, and also one with eyes the colour of deep oceans. She was very attractive but Yami had seen many women in court that were just as beautiful as her and so, he thought of it no more. 

"Hmm! Well then, you have now. Please excuse me, I have other businesses to attend to. Good afternoon to you." With that, Usagi turned to leave. 

But just as she brushed past him, the mysterious man grabbed her arm and asked her, and asked, "What is your name? You intrigue me."

"My name? Did not someone ever teach you to never tell your name to strangers?" and she wrenched her arm out of his grasp and vaulted onto her horse and rode away.

Yami watched as she trotted away from him to wherever she was headed. That defiant female he just met fascinated him. He had never met one like her. The ladies of the court always swarmed around him, doing everything they could to please him with their overly expensive dresses and heavy make-up, while the pheasants and common people groveled around him, always fearful of him. But that woman, she did neither, but talk back at him and be bold. That could be because he was dressed to way he was, as a common person in the marketplace, but he knew that women never did this to the men. It would be disrespect. Yami knew he wanted to know more about the girl but he also knew that he probably would never get to meet her again.

He sighed and said to himself, "Women are difficult creatures to understand. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Usagi huffed on her saddle as she rode Ebony to her spot by the river. She knew that she needed to calm down since her mood would effect her horse as he was getting agitated and antsy. As she rose to her destination, she felt a bit guilty for acting like such a…bitch, for lack of a better word, to the man. He had done nothing to her but help and she snapped at him without giving a word of thanks.

As she arrived at her destination, she sat down beside the flowing river, while the horse trotted to the river and splashed inn the clear waters. As she sat there, Usagi contemplated about life and what she would do now that she was settled her in Egypt. The sun was soon high in the sky, and she rode back to her room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yami strolled to Seenkh-chan shop. Seenkh was the only person he could ever talk to and understand him. His parents were busy people, and the only times when they would see him and talk to him would be whenever they pass each other in the halls or when his parents absolutely _need_ to talk to him about some subject that could effect the country. 

Yami was sneaking out of the palace one day a few years ago to the marketplace, where practically every Egyptian was to reduce the possibility that he would be caught by the palace guards. It was his first time he had every tried to do such a thing, but he had finally given in into the temptation of sneaking out of the place he called a home. He had arrived at the bustling marketplace and he gazed all around him, amazed at the sites he saw and how simple the people's lives were. He was not watching where he was going when he bumped into a farmer's wagon, tipping everything over. The farmer ad stormed over to him, determined to give Yami a piece of his mind, when Seenkh and intercepted the angered man's path and paid for all the damages.

When Yami confronted Seenkh on why he had helped an unknown person, Seenkh had answered, "The world is becoming more and more like that man. If no one stops to help people every now and then, we would become creatures with no feelings, and I don't want that to happen." And after that encounter, Yami and Seenkh became close friends over the years.

Yami finally sighted his destination and he smiled in relief for the sun had started to beat onto his head and back and trickles of sweat had started to make their way down his body. Soon, he entered the little shop and greeted Seenkh. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Just as Usagi was about to enter the stables, she tucked her hair under her hat, as to not alarm Fuutai. When she was sure that ever piece of her hair was hidden, she led her steed into the stables. She flinched back a bit when Fuutai appeared in front of her suddenly, but she got over it and handed him the reins.

"A_i!_ Back already, Usuan, my friend? Where are you heading off to?"

"Ah…no where, probably just back to my villa. It is hot and I should bathe now. I smell of grime and sweat."

"Aye, so you should," Fuutai answered back wistfully, "I wish I could do that now, but I must work. I shall talk to you another time."

"Alright, Fuutai, so you shall. And you shouldn't despair, look on the bright side. At least you could stay in the shade and shadows, while I have to walk back into the blazing sun and scorch myself half to death before I could arrive to my destination."

"True, true. Well, good luck on not roasting yourself out there."

And with that, Usuan waved a hand goodbye, and walked out of the cool stables.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Usagi started to sweat profusely as soon as she stepped outside of the stables and walked to her accommodations. She wanted to hurry and run to her destination but she knew that she would sweat even more generously and smell more like a man, something she did not want to do, even though she was currently posing as one. She thought that even though she was disguised into looking male, didn't mean that she had to start smelling like one _(no offense to any of you guys out there…)_.

She sighed in relief and satisfaction now that Seenkha's place was in sight. She almost given up her thought of not smelling bad and just sprint towards the cool relief from the temperature she called Seenkh's shop. Usagi pulled her hat off and shook her sweaty, damp hair out of her face. She would go inside, greet Seenkh, go into her room and bathe in ice, cool water. With that in mind, she delicately opened the door to enter the shop. As she opened the door, she heard another person inside with her new friend.

"…parents are bothering me into finding myself a wife. Can't believe it."

Curious, Usagi turned to the counter and saw a very familiar figure. The figure had blond spiky hair that stood above his head while various strands framed his face. Usagi must have made a noise for Seenkh and the 'unknown' figure turned around to face her. As the person turned around, she gasped in surprise. The man standing in front of her was none other than the one from the alley. In union both of them cried out while pointing their fingers at one another, "You!"

And Seenkh just stood in the background with an amused look on his weathered face, chuckling all the while.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Well, this chapter turned out very unexpected…I'm sorry for putting all you readers in suspense but I had no idea how to continue the story. But now I finished creating the plot, things should be easier now…

Ok…even though I'm obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh and stuff, I have no clue what happened in the series. I've only watched like 'bout less than 10 episode of it _(you see the audience throwing chairs at me… "I'm sorry…I said, I'm sorry…ow…who threw that binder at me?!"). S_o, could someone tell me the basic idea of it, other than, that it has these cards that come alive at a game or something? And could someone tell me about what already been revealed about Yami's past? And all the main characters included in ancient Egypt? Like Malik, and stuff?

Yes, I know I'm hopeless, you don't have to tell me…anywayz…Yea… and to all you people out there…

*~ MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ~*

Lol… consider this your Christmas present people…see you all next year!


	5. 4

Silver Coins

 By Dragon-Wing3

Chapter 4

**Quote of the day** ~_ both tears and sweat are salty, but render a different result. Tears will get you sympathy, but sweat will get you change._

**Words to think about** _~ Happiness in life ISN'T about you OR me. Its about you AND me._

Responses:

Etiole Noir ~ lol…I personally give you permission to strangle me if I don't update for a long, long time, but not right now 'cause I still want to live a few more years. But anyways, thanks! I LOVE YOU! I totally owe you one.

Kistune-sama7 ~ your wish is my command! I updated!

Himeno Midori ~ lol…cliffhangers are my specialty! Lol…not really…

Koosei ~ I didn't really know how to type up I didn't really know how to type up Yami's reaction if I really did make him have a temper tantrum…lol. Not too good at those stuff, you could say.

And to all those other readers out there…thanks for reading my pathetic excuse of a fic!

Disclaimers ~ I do not own Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned them, I would be pathetic enough to write fanfics about them. I would be turning it into a TV show…

-*-*-*-*-*-*

Last Time

_Usagi started to sweat profusely as soon as she stepped outside of the stables and walked to her accommodations. She wanted to hurry and run to her destination but she knew that she would sweat even more generously and smell more like a man, something she did not want to do, even though she was currently posing as one. She thought that even though she was disguised into looking male, didn't mean that she had to start smelling like one (no offense to any of you guys out there…)._

_She sighed in relief and satisfaction now that Seenkh's place was in sight. She almost given up her thought of not smelling bad and just sprint towards the cool relief from the temperature she called Seenkh's shop. Usagi pulled her hat off and shook her sweaty, damp hair out of her face. She would go inside, greet Seenkh, go into her room and bathe in ice, cool water. With that in mind, she delicately opened the door to enter the shop. As she opened the door, she heard another person inside with her new friend._

_"…parents are bothering me into finding myself a wife. Can't believe it."_

_Curious, Usagi turned to the counter and saw a very familiar figure. The figure had blond spiky hair that stood above his head while various strands framed his face. Usagi must have made a noise for Seenkh and the 'unknown' figure turned around to face her. As the person turned around, she gasped in surprise. The man standing in front of her was none other than the one from the alley. In union both of them cried out while pointing their fingers at one another, "You!"_

_And Seenkh just stood in the background with an amused look on his weathered face, chuckling all the while._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*Currently*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Yami, surprised to see the same girl twice in one day.

"What do you 'What am I doing here?' The question is, what are _you_ doing here? Besides, I live here!" said the girl in outrage.

"You _live _here?! Since when?!" came the surprised answer, the second part of the questions directed to Seenkh. 

Seenkh was looking from one person to the other, like a tennis match - not that tennis existed back then – when he was interrupted by Yami's question.

"Oh! The same day you had last visited me. Remember when you asked me about my lady friend? Well, this is she. Let me introduce you two to each other. Lady, this is Ya-," Yami glared at Seenkh for almost revealing his secret, while Seenkh recovered from his moment of lapse of speech, "-mokato and Yamokato, this is Lady Usagi. But I think that I need not have introduced you two, that was a waste of my breath since it seems that you both know each other,"

Usagi decided to answer the old man's silent question after glaring at Yamokato.

"We bumped into each other when I was out riding earlier today. I was minding my own business, until this arrogant and disgustingly annoying man interrupted me!" she said with a snarl.

*_Disgustingly annoying?! Arrogant?! Why I aught to whip her to submission! Of all the nerve! How dare she talk to me like this?! But she is ignorant and probably knows no better. I should forgive her of her peasant upbringings since she is not as fortunate as I, to have a good education. * _"What are you talking about?! I had merely helped you from being hurt and this is all the thanks I ge-!"

"Children!" Seenkh interrupted, "That is how both of you are acting like, like children! Now both of you go outside and talk like the civilized people you are!"

"Outside?! You mad, old man?!" came the yelp of horror of having to go out into the blazing sun.

"Now that that's settled, leave me in peace to do my job," as Seenkh gestured at some of his customers while ignoring what Yami had cried before. With that, Seenkh pushed the speechless pair out of the store and slammed the door behind them.

"What just happened here?" asked a dazed Usagi.

"No clue," came the answer.

"So, what do we do now?" asked a slightly perspiring Yami.

"Come. Lets at least sit in the shade before we talk. _Ra_ (1)is burning his course above us."

When they both sat down under the shade a tree conveniently provided, there was an awkward silence.

_*What do you say to someone whom you don't seem to get a long with? *_  thought Yami…and blurted out, "Why were you disguised as a man this morning? You have permission to not tell me if you don't want to."

"What do you mean I have your permission?! I don't have to tell you even if you made me!"

*Ah, yes. I forgot. She doesn't know who I really am. I could make her tell me under pain of torture but that is not required or even needed here in this situation*

"Anyways, that ok. I mean, I would ask you the same thing if I found out that you did the same thing as me. Well…how do I explain this? Have you ever noticed how males always seem to have all the fun? They can go anywhere and do anything they please without being questioned for doing it. It's not the same for females. You have to wear certain clothing, act a certain way, and stuff. Basically, you could say that females are oppressed. So I just wanted to have some freedom where I could do anything I want without having to be hassled about it, like riding a horse with one leg on each side of a horse instead of side-saddling. Anyways, now you know my story…that why I did it," Usagi explained. 

"I see," murmured her companion thoughtfully, "I've never really thought about it." After a pause of silence, " I'm sort of like you in a way. My parents want me to get married since I've reached the appropriate age for marriage. I've got no say in things, no freedom. They want me to act the way they want me to act, dress how they want me to. So just ever now and then, when I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't get away from the insanity, I just sneak out, like now. So in a way, I like you, except I don't dress up as a girl, I'm mean that would be ridiculous," said Yami with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Hmm," Usagi murmured sleepily, leaning against the tree trunk. The heat was getting to her; she was beginning to feel drowsy.

"You know what?"

She opened back her eyes to see her companion gazing down at her. "What is it?" she asked with half-lidded eyes.

"I think that this might be the beginning of a blooming friendship," came the reply.

And Usagi grinned and said, "You might just be right."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Reference:_

(1) Ra ~ that is the Egyptian sun god. He flies in the sky in his chariot of fire everyday.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Well that was an amazingly short chapter, but who cares…I updated! My conscience was bothering me. CELEBRATION! And last but definitely not least, please R&R! You know what I just realized? My chapters are getting shorter and shorter…@_@;

And all you people out there! March Break is here! No school for a week! Yes! You people have a fun time!

Ps. I need a favour guys. Could any of you _please_ tell me about the millennium items? Like what they do, and who has them.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Finished on Wednesday March 11, 2003


	6. AN1

Ok everyone, in response to Pern's request (thank you for reminding me…), I don't know when the next update of this story will be. _sigh_ I've got the whole plot planned out, but I just can't seem to be able to write it! And it was going to be so **good **too! Life is sad.

Anyway, I'm not going to be in the country for the summer so I don't think I'm going to be able to update. But I think that while I'm away, I'll be able to get some inspiration to get out the next chapter. This always happens! Whenever I'm on a vacation or something, I always seem to be able to write a lot! So keep your hopes up people!

And yes, I WILL update, and no, I'm NOT giving up on this story! It's my favourite!

See ya later people!

dragon-wing3

(Please give me some inspiration here, people, PLEASE!)


	7. 5

Silver Coins

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and/or Sailor Moon.

* * *

_

It was one of those days again. The ones where it was all sunny and fine weather like; where everyone was outside enjoying the day while you were stuck cooped inside a humid room damp with sweat. It was a typical day for Yami, where he had to be under the pretence that he was listening to the councillors, when, in fact, his mind was drifting in the white clouds.

Seconds, minutes, and finally, hours passed before the meeting was adjourned. Yami raced to be the first to leave, but as he was about to step outside the 'Room of Doom,' as he so affectionately liked to call it, his father's voice drifted to his ears, saying, "Don't forget your training practices in the hour before Ra is at the zenith_ (1)_. I don't want to hear from your instructors about you skipping again."

"Yes, Father," replied Yami resignedly. '_Damn it! And I was hoping I could have some rest today too.'_

**Later**

Yami was practicing fighting on horseback that day. He mechanically swung his glistening sword at the target as he galloped past. Although he usually enjoyed training with Mek-Tak, his trainer and close friend, he was simply not in the mood for it that day. He wanted to go to the marketplace again and see everything his parents shielded from him in their golden cage called a palace. He wanted to see the winders, watch the potters' skills with clay, the village children play and the sailors in their ships. He just wanted to have fun; a normal day for a normal, typical person.

Yami was suddenly wretched from his thoughts when Mek-Tak knocked him clean off his black obsidian saddle, and landed in the dust, coughing.

"Prince Yami, I fear that you aren't focusing well today. Something on your mind?" Mek-Tak asked, concerned.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Prince Ya-"?

"- As many times as I've called you that," came the amused reply.

"You're my friend, and friends call each other by name." Yami abruptly sighed, "You know me too well. I don't feel like training today, that's all. It's too hot and sunny today."

Mek-Tak laughed. "Is that it? I thought that it was something terrible, like your Millennium Puzzle was broken or something as equally horrible. Well, if it is what you really desire, you could sneak out of the palace again.

He was the only one of the few people that knew of the prince's outings.

"I'll send my loyal servant, Tam-Pa, to find you if needed."

"Will he tell? Do you trust him?" Yami asked.

"I'll trust him with my life. Go Yami. Have some fun in your life. The fun you'll have now will have to compensate for the lack of it when you become pharaoh."

"Don't remind me. And thank you," with that, Yami headed towards his room to change into his peasant garb.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Mek-Tak called out to his friends retreating back.

**Afterwards**

Yami was in the marketplace again, looking at the goods the market stalls sold and the life outside the palace walls.

Yami sighed. _' This would be so much better if there was someone I could talk to right now.'_

The prince of Upper and Lower Egypt drifted from stall to stall, pushing and shoving his way through the current of laughing and yelling people. As he pushed along through the crowds, Yami noticed a bustling group of excited yelling and shouting people. Curiosity struck the blond to-be-pharaoh and he pressed through the throng of people towards his point of interest. As he neared his destination, he tried to peer through the pack to see what was so fascinating.

Looking over the shoulders of a tanned shouting young man, he saw two teens kneeling on the sandy ground face-to-face in front of a low, flat rock. On the rock were thin cards of sorts. When Yami squinted against the burning sun, a closer look told him that the cards' centres had crude symbols and pictures of unearthly creatures. Although they had no colour and did not look like anything special, the rough sketches of these beings somehow stirred the blood inside him. The cards somehow captivated him, forcing his eyes to gaze at them. As he did this, slowly, the background began to fade to black, the noise and cheering became silent and the cards began to glow with an unearthly light. Yami blinked, and everything became normal again.

When the game ended, the mass began to disperse. Yami stayed where he was as the two teens he had been watching began to pack up their cards. One of them looked up and met the violet-blue eyes of Yami.

"Um, greetings. Can I help you?"

" Can you tell me what that game was called? It looked very…fascinating," came the answer.

"Oh! Interested, are you?" came the enthusiastic reply, "It's called Duel Monsters. You're new at this aren't you? I mean, it's not a very well known game yet."

"Duel Monsters, huh? Aye, it is my first time seeing this game played. It looked very interesting, so I came to watch you two play. May I see the cards?"

The young teen dug into his pockets and fished out his deck of slightly worn cards. "Ah, here they are. Be careful though, it took a lot of my coppers to get all of these."

"You have no need to worry," Yami gave his swift reply, his eyes shining, "I'll handle them with care. Hmm, these are beautiful. Do the different cards have unique names, or are they all called duel cards?"

"Ah! You have a quick mind, don't you? Aye, they have different names and different types too. Say," the teen took the deck gently out of Yami's hands and shuffled through it looking for something. When he found what he was looking for, he took it out of the deck and showed it to the blond. " This card! This one's called Beaver Warrior and is mainly used for defence. It's a dark monster."

"I see," came a contemplating reply. "Where did you get these cards? You did say that they were not very well known yet, so I'm guessing only a few specific locations have them in stock, correct?"

"Correct. You _are_ interested in this, aren't you? Sadly, there isn't a store that sells these. You see, this is a self-made game. This means that all these cards are self-made. But if you want to purchase some of these, you can go to this person named, Sam-Uk. He's the only one that makes these cards. Mention my name, Keay-Ra, to him, and he won't give you any trouble. I'll draw you a map."

After saying this much, Keay-Ra took a nearby stick and drew the directions on the dirt ground. Once committing them to memory, Yami thanked him and departed towards his next destination. As he proceeded down the people-packed, Yami mulled over his reaction towards the game and cards. He had felt something in him stir when he had seen the cards, something that forced him to see the cards, and _only_ the cards. He did not understand why this was happening, but he thought that if it were the gods' wills, then so be it. He will need no other reason.

He had never felt this way in his life before. It felt like the gods were trying to tell him something. Somehow, those creatures in the cards were his destiny; they were going to shape what his future holds. Yami knew nothing about the game, except that there were different cards; he didn't even know how to _play_ the game. He felt very mystified and didn't know what to do next. The only thing he knew he had to do was visit the creator of the cards, Sam-Uk.

When he withdrew from his thoughts, he was standing in front of the place where Keay-Ra had told him to go. Yami looked up and saw a small home suitable for one person to live in. The building was decorated with statues and symbols of the gods, the walls, the garden, the windows. He concluded that this man must be very religious, probably much more than most people. Yami took and deep breath, walked towards the door, and knocked. He had taken his first step towards his destiny.

* * *

Yes, I know I did not, in fact, update after the summer vacation. For that, I apologize. Anyhow, I updated now. Just to tell you, I am a horrible writer, I can't write a chapter per week or month since my ideas come very slow. I think I'm averaging three-four chapters per year. Dang, I'm slow.

I'm so happy! It's officially spring and the next thing we know, it's summer! Also, Anime North is coming up. Wahoo! Anyways, what I was wondering is that does anyone know a site where there is online readings (scanlations) of Prince of Tennis, the manga? I know a lot of sites for downloading, but I don't know any for online readings.

Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and please review.


End file.
